Robert Elder (1730-1807)
}} Robert Elder was born in 1730 in Perth, Scotland. In 1737, Robert immigrated to Donegale, Ireland. Soon after, he immigrated to Lancaster, Pennsylvania with is brother, David. He settled in Path Velley, Franklin County, Pennsylvania in 1750. Robert was a farmer and he owned extensive tracts of land, some of which are still owned by his descendants. Robert married Elizabeth Watt and they had two children. He served in the Pennsylvania Militia during the American Revolution. Robert died in 1807 in Pennsylvania. His will was proved on April 27, 1807. A Patent to Robert Elder in 1765 by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania: "To All to whom these presents shall come. Know Ye that in consideration of the munies paid by Robert and Mary Elder in trust, and Alexander McConnell, for the Warrants hereinafter mentioned and of the sum of fifty-five dollars and twenty-two cents in full since paid by Nicholas Keefer, into the Treasury office of the Commonwealth, there is granted by the said Commonwealth unto the said Nicholas Keefer, a certain tract of land situated in Hamilton Township, Franklin County, adjoining lands of John Bossart, John Eatten, John Hindman, Abraham Keefer, heirs of Andrew Marshall, heirs of James Hindman, containing 239 acres and 24 perches, which said tract of land was surveyed in pursuance of two warrants, one dated 20 Aug. 1765, and granted to the said Robert Elder and Mary his wife in trust, and the other dated 27 March 1788, granted to the said Alexander McConnell and the right of the said land became vested in the said Nicholas Keefer. " Patent Book H-8, p. 466, Harrisburg, Pa. Dept. of Internal Affairs. Will I give and devise the plantation I now live upon in the township, county and state aforesaid I give and devise the same unto my two sons Joseph and Samuel to be equally divided between them and I give and devise wife Mary all personal effects. I give and devise to my son Samuel all my moveable property after the death of my wife Mary. To my son David, all my waering apparel and forty pounds in cash and to son Abraham in Huntingdon County, forty pounds in cash and to my son John, thirty pounds in cash. To my son Robert, fifty pounds to be paid to him by the said Joseph and Samuel. And I also give to my son Matthew, three pounds five shillings to be paid to him by the said Joseph and Samuel and lastly I nominate and appoint my two sons Joseph Elder and Samuel Elder to be executors of this my last will and testament, hereby revoking all other wills by me made. In witness whereof I have set my hand and seal this 4th day of October, 1799. Signed sealed and delivered in the presence of us Robert Simeson James Alexander DNA *Robert Elder's Will *Patent Book H-8, p. 466, Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, Department of Internal Affairs. *Elder DNA Project Category:People by haplogroup uncategorized __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from Ireland to Pennsylvania